


JTT vs BJC

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gen, Teasing, teens being jerks to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Jonah are fellow judges on 'This Country is Good At Things'. When Billy tries to flush an embarrassing act, Jonah brings up some embarrassing facts about Billy instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JTT vs BJC

**Author's Note:**

> The Request: BJC and JTT are judges on This Country is Good at Things, and have a rivalry
> 
> So I made a little background information: JTT is 14, Billy just turned 12. They started their careers about the same time and Billy decided they were friends and dragged JTT around to do things with him. But JTT got jelly cause Billy somehow was more famous. So he started picking on Billy and he had a lot of ammo to work with.
> 
> I really liked the concept of this reality so I've left the chapter count at '?' in the event that someone requests for another drabble in this universe, or I think up something cute to do myself. 
> 
> There was annoyingly a lot of controversy over this drabble because they're teasing about doing "girly" things. JTT doesn't care because he's fine with who he is. Billy is still young and trying to figure it all out so he takes offense easily. And the audience laughs because that's what they do. To them it's all a staged show anyways, and Billy getting called out on being a hypocrite and getting embarrassed about it is funny to them. Schadenfreude and all that.
> 
> As a final note: It's a story! Just enjoy it for what it is or leave it alone.

"And that was Hugh Wright!" Greg Slick announced as the possibly 30 year old male cheerleader completed his performance for the open auditions of the upcoming season for the ever popular show, "This Country Is Good At Things!" The large audience cheered loudly for the man as he bowed. "Now lets see what our judges have to say! Young Billy Joe Cobra?" Greg prompted aiming he mic at the recently turned twelve year old boy.

For a split second Billy's eyes were wide and practically sparkling in admiration at the performance before he realized he was back on camera and the look was hidden with his usual uncaring sneer.

"And I thought the ribbon-bro was dorky!" Billy Joe Cobra laughed at the expense of the latest talented individual. "Seriously? Male cheerleader? That's ridiculous, bro!" Billy began to reach for the flush before one of his co-judges interrupted him.

"That's funny, aren't you the one who goes around dressing like a girl?" JTT spoke up with his annoyingly soft voice, a small smirk on his face. "And weren't you a cheerleader?"

Billy's face went three shades of red in less than a second and the live audience laughed hysterically. So not cool! "It was a costume! Can't a guy show support for his favorite sports team?! You're the one who looks like a girl 24/7!"

Jonah rolled his eyes. "Dressing in team colors and waving a flag would be support. You went with full out cheerleader clothes. You even wore a wig and makeup!"

"HEY!" Billy shouted body shaking in anger and embarrassment. "You promised you wouldn't talk about that!" He hissed not realizing his voice was still being caught on his mic, sending the audience and auditioners into further throws of laughter.

"Just saying." JTT shrugged not at all caring if his ex-friend was going to be the butt of everyone's jokes for a long time. "Maybe you should be nicer to the competitors, since you're just as ridiculous and dorky as they are."

"Boys, boys." The third celebrity judge spoke up distracting the teen and the barely 12 year old. "You're both lame, and I'm gorgeous. Can we get back to the real show now?" Miss Blah Blah sneered at them wondering how she got roped into judging with two of the youngest pop stars out there. Kids gave her such a headache.

"Anyway," Jonah Tyler Taylor continued turning his attention back to Hugh, ignoring the openly pouting and ticked off little boy beside him. "I guess you gave it your best effort, but I don't think your performance is really what we're looking for here, Hugh." The audience gave a group 'aww' and Hugh was shooed off the stage looking sad.


End file.
